


Flutter

by eudora



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, one-sided pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudora/pseuds/eudora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John waits for these fluttering feelings to flutter away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> 221 word challenge.

It's a fluttery feeling John has. It's always there just as Sherlock's always there. Sometimes it goes away as John goes to work, goes to the shop, goes to the pub with Stamford or Lestrade but it’s there when he gets home. It's there when they go to crime scenes, go chasing after dangerous criminals and go to post-case dinners.  
  
John knows nothing can ever happen. Sherlock has never shown any sign of any attraction to anyone (John considers the situation with The Woman as the mourning of an intellectual equal). But sometimes he sits on his chair while Sherlock is muttering about his experiments and allows his mind to wander.  
  
What it would be like to kiss those plump lips, to feel smooth milky skin under his palms, to listen to his heartbeat. John imagines lazy mornings in bed, kissing, touching, and enjoying each other, skin against skin. Would he mind if John tucked his head under Sherlock's chin and laced their fingers together?  
  
John shakes his head and focuses on reality, on his cup of tea and his newspaper. He thinks about the date he has later tonight with the cute nurse he's had his eye on for the last couple of months and tries not to look at Sherlock. John waits for these fluttering feelings to flutter away.


End file.
